


Hantise

by Pelagie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ambition, Angst, Delirium, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Instability, Obsession, Repressed Desire, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/pseuds/Pelagie
Summary: Shion savait-il pour les voix dans sa tête, pour ce déséquilibre mental qui pourrait le disqualifier lorsqu’il viendrait à désigner son successeur ? Savait-il pour l’obsession dévorante qu’il nourrissait à son égard ? Savait-il qu’il n’était pas aussi parfait, aussi intègre qu’il voulait bien laisser paraître ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
> Rating : T? M?  
> Genre : Angst, delirium  
> Pairing : Saga x Shion  
>  _Ecrire un Saga au bord de la rupture a été... très amusant XD J'écrirai peut-être un second chapitre mettant en scène Aphrodite car j'ai la scène en tête. Je le posterai si j'arrive à lui donner un tour qui me convient :)_  
>  Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent, me soutiennent, et m'encouragent. Merci tout spécialement à Alaiya, Flanellepilou et Saharu-chan pour les mots échangés, les remarques constructives et pour leur plume remarquable.

« Mars ? ça y est, je la vois. Ici.  
— Oui, c’est bien elle. Elle n’est pas difficile à repérer à l’œil nu lorsque le ciel est dégagé. Comme tu peux le voir, elle renvoie une lueur légèrement pourpre.  
— Et donc ce mois-ci, elle étend son influence sur la constellation de la Balance ?  
— Non, de la Vierge. L’axe des planètes s’est modifié depuis l’antiquité. Leur zone d’influence s’est décalée. Mais tout ceci n’est pas le plus important. L’essentiel est de savoir décrypter les signes cachés que les dieux ont semés dans les étoiles, à l’intention des mortels.  
— Le destin…  
— Oui. Je t’apprendrai Saga. Et un jour tu seras celui qui déchiffrera la volonté des dieux »

Le Pope se tenait à ses côtés, son visage de métal dressé vers les cieux noirs et infinis qui les entouraient. Si près qu’il n’aurait qu’à tendre la main pour effleurer son vêtement du bout des doigts.  
Il n’osait tourner la tête vers lui et se contentait d’entrevoir ses gestes du coin de l’œil. Il pouvait deviner le mouvement des lourdes manches qui dansaient non loin de son visage tandis que le vieil homme pointait du doigt les constellations qui régissaient leur vie.  
Les astres déversaient sur Star Hill leur lumière blafarde, amplifiant l’ambiance presque irréelle qui auréolait cet endroit sacré.  
La voix du Pope était profonde. Et ses gestes amples mais mesurés. Saga se laissa bercer un instant par l’aura si particulière de l’ancien chevalier, par cette force tranquille qui le troublait si profondément, tout en suivant des yeux la direction qu’il lui indiquait sur la voûte constellée.

Les étoiles auraient-elles pu prévoir la passion honteuse qui le dévorait aujourd’hui ? Avaient-elles entrevu l’étincelle qui s’était insidieusement allumée dans sa poitrine des années plus tôt ? Cette flamme qui s’était peu à peu étendue en un brasier inextinguible et dont la brûlure le consumait un peu plus à chaque jour? Les étoiles voyaient-elles son cœur rompu, son corps épuisé à trop vouloir étreindre le vide, et les stigmates de la honte sur son front lourd ? Savaient-elles les baisers que ses lèvres imaginaient dans la fièvre du soir, jusqu’à se persuader qu’ils étaient enfin réels, alors que son désir le rongeait tant et tant qu’il sentait son corps se briser et sa raison le fuir ?  
Mais plus important encore, Shion savait-il son coupable secret, lui qui avait accès aux mystères des cieux ? Connaissait-il ses pensées les plus inavouables à son endroit ? Celles qu’il s’efforçait de dissimuler avec tant de soin en sa présence qu’il finissait par avoir l’impression de se mentir aussi à lui-même ?

_Sombre imbécile, sais-tu bien ce que tu désires ? Sais-tu seulement ce qui se cache derrière le masque et ce qui se dissimule sous les larges robes ? Tu n’en as aucune idée. Tu ne désires que le vide. Tu souhaites étreindre un fantôme._

C’est dans ces moments de confusion que la voix se manifestait généralement. Saga feignait de l’ignorer superbement mais souvent elle ne faisait que le troubler davantage et rajouter au tumulte qui agitait son esprit.  
Il avait pourtant réussi à s’en défaire autrefois, lorsqu’il avait cru trouver un sens à son existence, ici, au sein du Domaine sacré. Lorsqu’il avait compris qu’il avait une place et un rôle à jouer dans ce vaste monde, entouré de frères d’armes qui non seulement l’avaient accepté mais qui louaient sa droiture et son talent. Il avait cru alors, qu’éclaboussé par la lumière divine et par l’admiration de ses pairs, il pourrait enfin embrasser l’absolu. Il ne serait plus jamais inutile. Plus jamais seul. Et plus jamais rejeté. Et les voix pour un temps s’étaient tues.  
Quand est-ce que l’amour de cette déesse invisible ne lui avait plus suffi ? Ni les regards lourds d’admiration que ses pairs faisaient glisser sur lui ? Quand avait-il compris que cette dévotion qu’il lisait dans le regard des autres l’isolait davantage que ce qu’elle ne le rapprochait d’eux ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais il se souvenait du vide qui s’était à nouveau creusé en lui et qui menaçait de le dévorer.  
Et puis vint Shion, la seule personne qui ne courbait pas la tête à son passage, et qui ne baissait pas les yeux à son contact. Ou plutôt, vint ce jour où ses yeux s’ouvrirent sur Shion. Ses yeux qui le virent enfin, qui devinèrent l’homme derrière la figure hiératique. Et qui comprirent. Et qui presque aussitôt se refermèrent sur lui seul, pour n’en garder que ses couleurs et ses contours. Il reconnut cette aura qui l’auréolait comme celle qu’il avait toujours espérée et attendue, et son cœur vide s’en gorgea, sans savoir qu’il avalait là un poison qui jamais plus ne laisserait ni son esprit ni son corps en paix.

 _Tu veux que je te dise, ce que tu trouverais derrière ce masque, si tu osais le lui arracher ?_

Le Pope avait continué à parler, dévoilant les mystères de la carte céleste, mais Saga ne parvenait plus à l’entendre. Il se concentra sur cette voix profonde afin d’ignorer celle qui venait de s’inviter dans sa tête, mais les mots de ne s’imprimaient plus dans son esprit. 

_Tu trouverais un visage de vieillard. Las, et creusé par les stigmates de l’âge. Tu ne dis rien ? Et bien vas-y, retourne-toi. Fais-donc valser ce masque d’un coup de main. Affronte donc ce regard éteint dans lequel la clarté s’émousse._

Une pointe d’angoisse vint naître à la base de son estomac. Il lui fallait la maîtriser rapidement. Ou fuir. Peu importe. Mais l’empêcher de se diffuser plus avant dans son corps, avant qu’elle ne devienne palpable et ne le trahisse. Et faire taire cette maudite voix avant qu’elle ne prenne le pas sur sa volonté.

_Caresse donc cette joue qui a le charme des feuilles mortes. Prends cette bouche sèche et froide que tu désires tant. Perds donc ton visage dans ce cou pâle et respire l’âpre parfum de la vieillesse et de la mort. Tu en as parfaitement le droit, puisque tu le veux. Tu n’as qu’à tendre le bras et te servir._

La voix moqueuse soulignait l’absurdité de son désir. Pourtant, il sentit ses paumes fourmiller à la pensée de ce corps qui se tenait là, tout près, et qu’il brûlait de découvrir. Peu importe le poids des ans sur ses épaules, et peu importe le grain vieilli de sa peau, c’est son aura dans laquelle se mêlaient la force et la douceur qui l’avait frappé la première fois. Qu’il avait aimée d’abord, et dans laquelle il avait voulu se fondre. Et ce désir peu à peu s’était étendu à l’ensemble de sa personne, à ce corps dissimulé et inconnu qu’il avait fini par vouloir posséder. Peu importe l’apparence qu’il cachait derrière ses atours de Grand Pope. Qu’est-ce que cela changeait au fond ? Après tout, Il était toujours celui vers qui son âme s’était tournée. Il était toujours Lui.

 _Oui, tu n’as qu’à chercher sa main de tes doigts. Et l’étreindre jusqu’à t’en briser les phalanges. Tu n’as qu’un mouvement à faire._

Non, ça ne changeait rien. Rien du tout. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dompter son angoisse. Il porta son attention sur la fraîcheur de la brise qui s’insinuait sous ses vêtements et venait mordre sa chair. Mais lui, continuait à brûler.

_Tu crains qu’il ne te rejette ? Et après ? Tu auras eu le temps de lui voler une étreinte, ou un baiser. De connaître enfin l’odeur et la saveur de sa peau. Et pour une fois, ce que tu lui auras arraché ne sera pas un simple songe, façonné par ton esprit dérangé. Ce sera enfin réel, Saga._

Il fallait qu’il parte. Maintenant.  
Mais comment fausser brusquement compagnie au Pope sans qu’il ne se doute que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ? S’il devinait ce qui croupissait au fond de son âme… s’il voyait le monstre qui le dévorait de l’intérieur, et la grimace grotesque derrière les traits placides et éblouissants… s’il perdait sa confiance, jamais il ne le choisirait pour lui succéder. Et s’envoleraient tous ses rêves de grandeur.

_Mais peut-être te laissera-t-il le toucher ? Peut-être même qu’il en a envie? Après l’avoir rêvé tant de fois, ne brûles-tu pas de découvrir les accents dont se teinte sa voix lorsqu’elle est déformée par le plaisir ?_

Il pourrait s’excuser poliment, rappeler l’heure tardive et la nécessité d’être en forme demain pour son entrainement matinal.

_Reste. Ne veux-tu pas voir ses mains se tordre et supplier que tu les étreignes encore et encore, son corps plier, frémir et s’arquer sous tes caresses ? Ne veux-tu pas t’abreuver avec délice sur cette bouche murmurant ton nom ?_

Ou bien il pourrait prétexter un malaise. Après tout, ce ne serait que mentir à demi, en l’occurrence. 

_Allez, Tends la main, Saga._

Que cette voix se taise !

_Arrache-lui ce masque et prends ses lèvres jusqu’à en perdre haleine. Fais-lui sentir ce que c’est que d’étouffer à chaque seconde. Que d’avoir de la lave dans les veines._

Oui, il pourrait prétexter une fatigue soudaine. Après tout, ne sentait-il pas ses jambes se dérober en cet instant ?

_Dévoile son corps. Et baise-le. Baise-le jusqu’à…_

Oui, il allait faire ça, il allait…

_… vous briser l’un comme l’autre._

… fuir. Encore.

Mais ses jambes restèrent paralysées. Et la terreur lui coupa le souffle.  
L’aura adorée dansait autour de lui et il finit par s’y abandonner. Il la laissa s’insinuer en lui, le posséder entièrement. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de Shion. Tout près. Ou bien ses narines croyaient sentir le parfum de sa peau. Peu importe. Il le sentait. Et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Sa voix suave se glissa dans ses oreilles, inintelligible, résonna dans sa tête et se diffusa dans ses membres, dans sa peau et dans son sang.  
Sans lever ses yeux sur lui, il tendit la main. Lentement. Et du bout des doigts vint éprouver le tissu des larges manches, cherchant la peau pâle sous le lourd vêtement.

« Saga ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

Shion n’avait pas essayé de se dérober à son toucher, et les doigts du jeune homme étaient toujours crispés sur le tissu sombre.  
Le Pope s’était tourné vers lui, et il pouvait sentir la brûlure de son regard sur son front.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Quelque-chose te tourmente ? »

_Rien que tes mains et ta bouche ne puissent apaiser, Shion._

Il leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et caressa du regard la face cendrée. Un croissant de chair pâle se dévoilait dans l’échancrure de son col. Il eut envie d’y glisser les doigts. Il lâcha la manche à laquelle il était resté accroché et tendit la main vers cette gorge diaphane qui appelait la caresse.

Le Pope repoussa sa tentative d’un geste brusque et recula d’un pas.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? »

_Est-il seulement possible d’être aveugle à ce point ? Depuis tout ce temps ?_

Saga se mit à rire. D’un rire sourd qui se répandit en échos douloureux tout autour d’eux.

« Attends, mais qu’est-ce que… Saga, viens-là, regarde-moi ! »

Son sourire se figea en une grimace tourmentée lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Shion se refermer sur son visage. Le geste n’avait rien de tendre mais ce premier contact le paralysa. Sa peau était si douce, si chaude… exactement comme il l’avait imaginée. Il ferma les yeux.

« Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi bon sang ! »

_Fais-ce qu’il te dit, imbécile. C’est fini. Il a perçu mon ombre dans tes yeux injectés de sang. Cesse-donc de mentir. Laisse-moi terminer ce que tu n’oses amorcer._

Il finit par s’exécuter et releva les paupières. Et il sentit les doigts du Pope se crisper sur ses joues. Son rictus s’étendit davantage sur ses lèvres fébriles.

« Par la Déesse, murmura le vieil homme, depuis quand ?  
— Que désirez-vous savoir exactement ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix pâle dans laquelle suintait le défi, depuis quand un monstre croupit sous mon crâne ? Ou depuis quand j’ai envie de vous baiser, votre Sainteté ? »

Shion fit mine d’ignorer la dernière question. Mais le recul imperceptible qu’il amorça et le silence gêné qui s’installa indiqua au jeune homme que sa réplique l’avait atteint. Le vieil idiot n’avait rien vu. Il en ressenti une pointe de joie malsaine.

« Ce regard. Depuis quand tu le sais, et depuis quand tu… tu luttes avec toi-même ? Et quand diable allais-tu te décider à m’en parler ?  
— Il semblerait que j’ai cessé de lutter, non ?  
— tu as besoin d’aide, Saga »

Oui, il avait besoin d’aide. Peut-être. Peut-être n’était-il pas trop tard ? Il s’accrocha aux derniers relents de lucidité qui se perdaient dans son esprit. 

« Alors, aidez-moi »

_Il ne peut rien pour toi. Il sait. Tu l’as déçu et il va te rejeter. Comme ton frère avant lui. C’est terminé, Saga. Abandonne-toi à moi._

« Dites-moi que quoi qu’il puisse arriver, je serai celui que vous choisirez pour vous suppléer. Rappelez-moi ma valeur et mes devoirs. Ceux qui faisaient ma fierté autrefois. Dites-moi que ma vie n’était pas un mensonge. Et assurez-moi que la Déesse saura nous protéger, toujours.  
— Parce-que tu en doutes ?  
— Je doute peut-être d’elle. Parfois. Mais je ne doute pas de vous. Pas encore. Aidez-moi. »

Le pouce du Pope glissa sur sa joue en une caresse si légère qu’il douta de sa réalité.

« Dites-moi que vous ne me rejetterez pas. Qu’après tout, tout ceci n’a pas d’importance, puisque vous allez m’aider, et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Dites-moi que je compte pour vous. Dites-moi que vous aussi, vous m’aimez.  
— Saga. Je ferai mon possible pour t’aider. Mais je ne peux pas t’apporter ce que tu recherches. Et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas t’aimer, pas comme ça. »

_Bien-sûr que tu le sais, imbécile. Tu l’as toujours su. Tu es pathétique. Et maintenant il va te dire qu’il ne veut plus te voir, et jamais tu ne lui succéderas._

« Je crois qu’il est nécessaire que tu prennes tes distances quelque temps. Pour te permettre de réfléchir et de prendre du recul »

Un rire sinistre se répandit sous son crâne.

« Mais… vous avez dit que vous m’aideriez, vous…  
— Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Mais pour cela il faut que tu t’éloignes un moment. C’est préférable pour toi. Je vais te confier à Arlès de l’Autel, c’est un homme de confiance, et il saura t’apporter son aide si tu y mets du tien. »

_A quoi tu t’attendais au juste ? C’est un lâche. Et tu n’es rien. Il t’a balayé d’une main comme il aurait chassé un souvenir gênant._

Le Pope avait retiré ses mains de son visage et il sentit le froid lui mordre les joues.

« Rapproche-toi de tes semblables, Saga. Lie des amitiés. Il n’est pas bon que tu restes seul. Le contact de tes pairs t’aidera.  
— Votre compagnie était la seule qui m’était nécessaire, et vous désirez m’en priver.  
— Je suis un vieil homme qui a trop vécu. Tu es un jeune homme splendide et talentueux. Tu as la vie devant toi et l’avenir te souriras si tu fais les bons choix. Le monde est rempli de gens qui te ressemblent. Tu me trouveras bien fade lorsque tu apprendras à les connaître.  
— Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Qu’est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j’ai décidé de me tourner vers vous parce que je m’ennuyais ? Ne sentez-vous donc pas ? Mon âme répond à la vôtre, dans une harmonie si parfaite que cela en est troublant. Cela m’a frappé un jour alors que vous m’aviez convoqué. Et j’ai su. Ne sentez-vous donc pas ?  
— Non, je ne sens rien, Saga. Je crois que tu es malade, et qu’il te faut rompre avec ces chimères. Et moi, Dieux… je n’ai rien vu. Que la Déesse me pardonne !  
— Mais où est-elle cette déesse que vous vénérez tant et que vous appelez de vos vœux ? Quand va-t-elle apparaître enfin ? Je crois que c’est vous qui adorez une chimère, Grand Pope, pas moi.  
— Ça suffit. Reprends-toi. Et cesse de blasphémer. »

_C’est fini Saga. Tu peux dire adieu à tes rêves de grandeur. Il te remplacera dès que tu seras parti. Et peut-être que son prochain successeur partagera ses draps en plus de son trône ?_

« Non ! Vous n’avez pas le droit ! Je suis intègre, et vertueux, c’est vous-même qui l’avez dit autrefois ! C’est moi que vous aviez choisi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me remplacer !  
— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Saga ? »

_Shura ? Aiolos ? Non, je suis sûr que ce sera Mü, son petit disciple adoré…_

« Qui ? Qui est-ce ? A qui vous pensez ?  
— Saga, calme-toi ! »

_Ou alors, tu peux arrêter tout ça avant qu’il ne soit trop tard._

« Il avait raison, vous n’êtes qu’un lâche ! Vous n’osez même pas m’avouer que vous m’avez déjà écarté. Je n’aurais jamais dû m’ouvrir à vous ! »

_Tu peux le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Et ses lèvres resteront scellées. Personne ne saura jamais._

« Jamais je n’aurais dû vous faire confiance !  
— Crois-tu vraiment que je n’aurais pas fini par m’en rendre compte ?  
— Vous ne voyez que ce qui vous arrange, et refusez de voir ce qui pourrait remuer votre petit monde tranquille. Faible ! »

_Ferme pour toujours ses yeux qui ne te voient pas. Éteins en eux cette clarté qu’il te refuse. Et embrasse ta gloire._

« Vous me dégoûtez. Presque autant que je me dégoûte »

_Tue-le, Saga_

« Saga ! ça suffit ! Tu délires ! Calme-toi maintenant ! »

_C’est de sa faute. Il a enflammé ton esprit, et maintenant il se dérobe. Il nie son implication. Et il te nie dans ta souffrance. Arrache-lui ce qu’il t’a promis et qu’il te refuse. Venge-toi. Et libère-toi ! Fais-le ployer à tes genoux !_

Il plongea la tête entre ses mains livides, enfonça ses doigts dans ses tempes brûlantes.

« Je vous aime » murmura-t-il d’une voix éteinte dans laquelle perçait pourtant une émotion intense.

Et il s’élança sur lui comme un damné.

Il referma les mains sur la gorge du Pope et ignora son hoquet de surprise.  
Sa peau était chaude au toucher. Il sentit le sang de Shion battre dans ses paumes tandis qu’il resserrait son étreinte. Et le hoquet se changea bientôt en gémissements étouffés. Les doigts pâles, crispés, se mêlèrent à ses doigts bruns alors que le vieil homme tentait vainement de se libérer de l’étau de chair. Il ignorait si c’étaient les jambes du Pope qui s’étaient dérobées, ou si c’était lui qui l’avait poussé, mais ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sur la terre froide. La chair meurtrie palpitait sous ses mains et les gémissements se faisaient plus erratiques. Sans desserrer son étreinte, il coucha avidement ses lèvres sur le masque sombre. Sur ses yeux et sur sa bouche. Sur son front et sur ses joues. Et sur sa bouche encore. Le corps s’arqua sous lui et convulsa un instant dans une danse extatique. Il resserra ses jambes autour des siennes et l’immobilisa.

« Tu ne fuiras plus, Shion. C’est terminé. »

Il avait cessé de bouger.  
Et la voix s’était tue.  
Il retira lentement le masque de métal qui dissimulait la face inconnue dont il avait si souvent imaginé les contours.

Et ce qu’il découvrit l’emplit tellement d’effroi qu’il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui : c’était ses propres traits qui se dessinaient sur ce visage dévoilé, sa propre bouche qui lui souriait d’un air vainqueur. Son front large et sa mâchoire saillante. Ses yeux tellement injectés de sang qu’il ne distinguait plus le vert de l’iris sous le voile écarlate.

Il se leva en un bond affolé. Il sentit sa tête bourdonner. Il plongea à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Et il se mit à crier.

« Saga ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

Il leva les yeux, hagard, et vit le Pope à ses côtés. Ses doigts étaient toujours crispés sur la manche de sa robe.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Quelque-chose te tourmente ? »

_Tu es un lâche, Saga. Si tu m’avais laissé faire, il serait mort à l’heure qu’il est._

« Je… suis désolé. Un simple vertige. Je devrais rejoindre mon Temple.  
— C’est moi qui suis désolé. Je n’ai pas vu passer l’heure. Il se fait tard en effet. Rentre-donc »

A quel moment la réalité s’était-elle altérée en songe ? Que lui avait-il dévoilé exactement avant que tout devienne cauchemar ? Et Dieux… qu’avait-il failli faire ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer porter la main sur lui et le blesser, lui… ?

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »  
Saga se détourna brusquement alors que la main du Pope allait se poser sur son épaule. Un simple contact et il perdrait pied à nouveau. Il le savait.

« Oui, ça va. Un simple coup de fatigue. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
— Bonne nuit, Saga »

Il s’éloigna un peu trop vite que ce qu’il n’aurait voulu. Il espérait que Shion ne remarquerait pas sa précipitation.

« Saga ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler si d’aventure quelque-chose te trouble, n’est-ce-pas ?  
— Bien-sûr, Grand Pope. Je n’y manquerai pas. Je vous remercie.  
— À demain. Qu’Athéna te garde.  
— Qu’Athéna nous garde tous… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le chapitre deux de _Hantise_. Et étant donné que je me suis une fois de plus laissée emporter, l'histoire n'est pas encore bouclée. Il y aura donc un troisième et ultime chapitre, qui apportera une conclusion au long délire de Saga (et aux miens, par la même occasion^^ Enfin... dans le cadre de cette histoire, j'entends^^).  
>  Merci mille fois à ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire. Encore merci à Alaiya et Flanellepilou pour tous les échanges enrichissants que nous avons partagés et que, je l'espère, nous partagerons encore.

« Dites-moi que vous ne me rejetterez pas. Qu’après tout, tout ceci n’a pas d’importance, puisque vous allez m’aider, et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Dites-moi que je compte pour vous. Dites-moi que vous aussi, vous m’aimez.  
— Parce-que tu en doutes ? Depuis tout ce temps ? »

La voix du Pope n’était qu’un murmure, et Saga ne fut pas certain d’avoir saisi les paroles qui avaient été prononcées. Si les mots parvinrent à ses oreilles, ils glissèrent sur lui sans l’atteindre entièrement, refusant de trouver un chemin jusqu’à son esprit.  
Il avait sans doute mal entendu. Sa tête lui jouait des tours. Ou alors, il interprétait tout de travers. Encore. Mais il ne se laisserait pas abuser. Sa frustration, et son désir d’être aimé de cet homme qui l’obsédait étaient parfois si intenses qu’il…  
Mais les doigts de Shion virent effleurer sa joue, puis glissèrent lentement sur sa gorge, et les pensées déjà confuses moururent dans son esprit avant même d’avoir fini leur course.  
Il ne parvenait plus à penser, ni à réagir. Il ne pouvait que ressentir, témoin passif d’un miracle auquel il ne croyait plus mais qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’espérer.  
Il ferma les yeux et se livra à la caresse de ces doigts légers sur sa peau, à la marque de cette main sur sa chair, qui éveillait des sensations aussi douloureuses qu’elles étaient délicieuses.

« Ne comprends-tu pas que si je te rejetais, je me punirais aussi ? »

Il ne résista pas lorsque le Pope l’attira doucement à lui. Il s’abandonna à cette étreinte qu’il avait tant désirée qu’elle lui paraissait presque irréelle.  
Les bras qui se refermèrent sur lui avec douceur, presque hésitants, ressemblaient à ceux d’un fantôme prêt à se dérober. Et de peur qu’il ne disparaisse, il plongea son visage dans ce cou qui s’offrait enfin et en respira à plein poumons les parfums interdits.  
Shion sentait bon. Il sentait aussi bon qu’il l’avait imaginé durant ces nuits solitaires où il l’invoquait dans son esprit fébrile. Un effluve délicieux et évanescent, où se mêlaient les senteurs vaporeuses de l’encens, des huiles de cérémonie, et de quelque-chose qui lui rappelait l’odeur délicate des vieux livres.  
Sentir ce cœur battre dans son cœur, et ce cosmos embrasser son cosmos jusqu’à ce que la frontière qui les séparait encore devienne si ténue qu’il ne parvenait plus à en distinguer le commencement ou la fin, c’est tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais désiré. S’il seulement il osait goûter à cette peau tentatrice, si seulement leurs corps pouvaient s’unir de la même manière que leur esprit en cet instant, se fondre l’un dans l’autre pour devenir un être nouveau, et se gorger de ce don mutuel et absolu… il n’avait qu’à tendre les lèvres afin de l’y inviter, et…

« Ne sens-tu donc pas, Saga ? Mon âme répond à la tienne, dans une harmonie si parfaite que cela en est troublant. Cela m’a frappé un jour alors que je t’avais convoqué. Et j’ai su. Ne sens-tu donc pas ? »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sanglot, qu’il étouffa presque aussitôt dans le cou pâle de celui qui l’enlaçait étroitement.

« Oui. Je sais. J’ai toujours su que c’était vous. » répondit-il d’une voix étouffée qui peinait à s’exprimer.

_Non, ça ne s’est pas passé ainsi, Saga, murmura la voix sournoise dans sa tête, cette réplique sur l’harmonie des âmes, c’est toi qui l’a lancée, pas lui. Décidément, tout ça devient pathétique. Tu perds pied un peu plus chaque jour._

Il ouvrit des yeux effarés et regarda autour de lui. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage brûlant. Son Temple était vide et froid, mais lui se consumait encore, l’angoisse au ventre et la fièvre au front. L’autre avait raison, s’il se laissait égarer, il n’y arriverait pas. Et se laisser aller à ses fantasmes ne l’aiderais pas à avancer.  
Il s’était répété la scène qui s’était déroulée ce soir sur Star Hill, encore et encore, des dizaines de fois, l’altérant irrémédiablement un peu plus à chaque tentative, si bien qu’il n’était même plus certain de ce qu’il avait cru voir alors, de ce qu’il avait pensé entendre.  
Pourtant il devait s’efforcer à garder l’esprit clair. Il lui fallait trouver l’instant fatidique, l’anicroche qui l’avait fait basculer dans le cauchemar face au Pope. Il avait besoin de savoir, il fallait qu’il détermine avec précision l’élément déclencheur, l’instant précis où il avait définitivement perdu pied. Car il devait savoir ce qui avait été vraiment révélé.  
Shion savait-il pour les voix dans sa tête, pour ce déséquilibre mental qui pourrait le disqualifier lorsqu’il viendrait à désigner son successeur ? Savait-il pour l’obsession dévorante qu’il nourrissait à son égard ? Allait-il le rejeter, l’écarter définitivement ? Le priver de son destin, et le priver de sa présence ? Savait-il qu’il n’était pas aussi parfait, aussi intègre qu’il voulait bien laisser paraître ? Oh Déesse… est-ce qu’il était perdu ?

_Ça fait longtemps que tu es perdu, pauvre idiot. Si seulement tu l’acceptais, tu cesserais de t’épuiser dans des combats ridicules contre toi-même._

« Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis, lança Saga d’un ton rogue à la voix qui s’insinuait dans son esprit. Si tu es plus clairvoyant que moi, alors dis-moi à quel moment j’ai chaviré dans le fantasme. A quel moment tu as pris le dessus.  
— _Je n’ai pris le dessus à aucun moment. Si j’avais pris le contrôle, crois-moi qu’il serait mort à l’heure qu’il est._  
— Pourtant, j’ai halluciné à un moment. J’ai cru… j’ai cru que je l’avais fait. Que j’avais porté la main sur lui, que je l’avais… par tous les dieux ! Est-ce que je serais vraiment capable de faire ça ?  
— _Les hallucinations ne sont pas de mon fait, très cher. Tu en es seul responsable. C’est lorsque tu luttes contre tes penchants et contre moi que tu hallucines. Si je prenais le contrôle, tu n’aurais plus besoin de t’échapper dans ces chimères ridicules. Parce que tu assumerais enfin. Et que tu vivrais pleinement ce que tu tentes de refouler._  
— Mais… Dieux ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— _Qu’il semblerait bien que tu le veuilles mort, imbécile !_  
— Ferme-là donc ! J’en ai assez de t’écouter ! Depuis que mon frère m’a tourné le dos... Shion est… il est tout ce que j’ai. Lui, mon honneur, et la Déesse. Jamais je…  
— _Et toi, tu n’es rien pour lui. Et lorsqu’il verra le fond de ton âme, il t’écartera comme le déchet que tu es. Je suis certain qu’il y pense déjà._  
— Je t’ai dit de la fermer ! »

Saga avait presque hurlé. Il plongea la tête entre ses mains et se mit à déambuler frénétiquement dans son Temple. Il se sentait le cœur au bord des lèvres. 

_Si je ne te méprisais pas autant, je crois que j’aurais presque pitié de toi, pauvre abruti._

S’il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette angoisse qui le rongeait, il allait vomir. Cette angoisse, et cette voix qui à chaque instant le menait un peu plus au bord de la rupture.

_Et lui, tu penses qu’il te méprise ou qu’il a pitié de toi ?_

« Il sait que mon cœur est juste et vertueux. Il me sait digne de la tâche qui m’a été confiée. J’ai été choisi. Et il… il me fait confiance. Je suis… je suis solide et intègre. Il l’a dit lui-même autrefois. Oui, je suis le meilleur d’entre eux. Il est fier de moi. Et moi aussi… je devrais être fier de ce que j’ai réussi à accomplir. Oui. Voilà. »

Il devait ignorer cette voix qui le dispersait. Il devait reprendre son investigation. Se répéter cette scène encore une fois pour déterminer ce qu’il avait réellement dévoilé au Pope !  
Il était 22h00 environ. Ils observaient les étoiles au sommet de Star Hill.  
Shion était là, tout près de lui, et lui expliquait les mystères de la carte céleste. Il n’avait qu’à tendre la main pour…  
il lui expliquait la manière dont Mars interagissait avec les différentes constellations du Zodiaque. Shion sentait bon, et… les planètes avaient dévié de leur axe depuis l’antiquité. Mais ce n’était pas le plus important. Le plus important c’était… ce corps dissimulé qu’il brûlait de découvrir… les signes que les dieux avaient laissés dans les étoiles à l’intention des mortels. Le Désir… Le Destin. Un jour, Shion lui apprendrait. Et il sera celui qui déchiffrerait les intentions des dieux et qui l’étreindrait jusqu’à en perdre haleine. Parce que… non ! La voix s’en était mêlée et lui avait mis des idées dangereuses dans la tête. Il avait voulu fuir, mais il n’avait pas réussi. Car… Shion n’avait pas voulu le laisser partir et l’avait retenu par le poignet. Le Pope avait l’air furieux, et Saga avait pu deviner le regard assassin derrière le masque. Était-ce à ce moment précis, alors que les doigts du Pope s’étaient agrippés à sa peau nue, qu’il avait perdu pied ? Était-ce ce contact inattendu qui l’avait fait dériver ? Le reste n’était-il que fantasme? Oh Athéna, faites que oui ! Car ensuite, il se souvenait que Shion avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux. Il avait deviné le Monstre derrière le regard de vertu.  
Une fois son secret découvert, il avait senti son monde s’écrouler. Il s’était abandonné aux ténèbres qui le dévoraient, et dans un instant d’égarement, il avait tenté de retirer le masque popal pour s’emparer des lèvres de Shion. Mais ce dernier l’avait frappé au visage. Il avait senti un filet de sang chaud couler sur sa lèvre. Oui, il pouvait encore sentir le goût âcre et métallique dans sa bouche, et le sentiment douloureux d’avoir été rejeté. Encore. Pourtant il se souvenait, quelque part au fond de sa mémoire que… qu’il lui avait finalement proposé son aide. Et que lui, avait espéré pouvoir encore être sauvé par cet homme qu’il aimait. Et que tout pourrait être pardonné :

« Dites-moi que vous ne me rejetterez pas. Qu’après tout, tout ceci n’a pas d’importance, puisque vous allez m’aider, et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Dites-moi que je compte pour vous. Dites-moi que vous aussi, vous m’aimez. »

Mais le Pope lui avait ri au nez.

« Es-tu bien sérieux, Saga ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Sais-tu bien qui je suis ?  
— Vous êtes le Pope, avait-il répondu piteusement.  
— Exactement. Je suis le Pope. Maintenant que nous avons déterminé ma place, il serait temps que tu apprennes où se situe la tienne. Hors de ma vue ! Tu es indigne de la Déesse, et tu me fais honte ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir devant moi ! »

Et là, il s’était jeté sur Shion. Il l’avait saisi par la gorge et…  
Dieux ! Ce n’était pas possible. Quand est-ce qu’il avait commencé à halluciner ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il… un doute terrible s’immisça alors dans son esprit. Il le rejeta tout d’abord. Non, le Pope était bien debout lorsqu’il l’avait quitté. Ils avaient même échangé quelques mots. Mais… et s’il hallucinait encore lorsqu’il avait quitté Star Hill ? Et si le cauchemar n’était pas terminé ? Et si… et si le Pope était bel et bien mort sur Star Hill ce soir-là ? S’il l’avait étranglé et que…

« Non, dîtes-moi que ce n’est pas vrai. »

Il crispa violemment ses doigts dans ses cheveux espérant vainement que la douleur lui ferait oublier un instant la panique qui lui enserrait la gorge.  
Il devait aller vérifier. Se rassurer. Sans quoi il sentait qu’il allait définitivement perdre pied.  
Il ne pouvait pas se rendre seul sur Star Hill, l’accès lui en était interdit. Mais s’il se rendait au palais du Pope, il pourrait s’assurer que Shion était toujours en vie.

Il pénétra dans sa salle de bain et se passa de l’eau glacée sur le visage.  
En se redressant, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Et il ne reconnut pas ce fantôme qui le fixait d’un œil halluciné dans le verre poli.  
De sa chevelure emmêlée s’échappaient des mèches éparses qui collaient à son visage creusé. Son teint cireux, ses lèvres livides et ses cernes noires lui donnaient l’air d’un revenant. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et la lumière pâle donnait à sa chevelure folle une teinte cendrée maladive. Il avait l’air d’un vieillard.

Il sortit de son Temple en quelques foulées et gravit les escaliers qui menaient jusqu’au palais du Pope.  
Il constata avec soulagement qu’aucun de ses pairs n’était venu à sa rencontre pour lui interdire l’accès à son temple respectif. Ils étaient en temps de paix et, à l’exception de certains endroits réservés au Pope, son statut de successeur potentiel le laissait libre de ses allers et venues au sein du Domaine.  
Pourtant, lorsqu’il franchit le seuil du Temple des Poissons, il ressentit la présence de son occupant, tapi non loin.  
Il pénétra d’un pas faussement assuré dans la demeure, tout en restant aux aguets. L’angoisse toujours chevillée au corps, et l’esprit toujours hagard, il espéra vaguement que le dernier gardien resterait sagement derrière sa colonne, à observer sans se montrer. Il n’avait pas la patience pour ça ce soir. Et il n’avait pas l’énergie de dissimuler son émoi derrière son masque habituel d’affabilité. Si Aphrodite discutait son accès au Palais, il ne savait pas s’il serait capable de lui épargner sa mauvaise humeur et son impatience. Et surtout, il n’était pas certain de pouvoir former trois phrases cohérentes à la suite, dans l’état où il se trouvait.

« Bonsoir Saga »

Un frisson glacial parcourut son échine. Il se retourna lentement et aperçu une ombre près d’une colonne dissimulée dans l’obscurité.

« Bonsoir Aphrodite. Que fais-tu debout à une heure si tardive ? » Il essaya de donner à sa voix fermeté et assurance, espérant que le jeune homme ne remarquerait pas son trouble.  
Un rire cristallin et sans joie lui répondit, tandis que le chevalier des Poissons émergeait de l’ombre pour s’avancer vers lui d’un pas mesuré. 

« Rien de bien exceptionnel. De mes quartiers, j’ai senti une aura contrariée se diriger jusqu’à mon temple, je suis donc venu voir qui était l’insomniaque qui n’avait pas résisté à l’envie de traverser mes jardins. En cette heure tardive, je suppose qu’il ne s’agit pas d’une simple visite de courtoisie, je me trompe ?  
— Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait lever. Rien d’alarmant je t’assure, je dois simplement me rendre chez le Pope. Je… je dois lui demander… quelque-chose. C’est urgent.  
— A cette heure-ci ? Je ne suis pas certain que le Pope te reçoive avec le sourire et un _Benedictus_ aux lèvres si tu le sors du lit à minuit passé, sous prétexte qu’une question métaphysique t’empêche de trouver le sommeil. Il sera toujours là demain matin, Saga.  
— Il est là ? Tu peux sentir sa présence ? Je… je ne sens rien…  
— Non. Il doit dormir à l’heure qu’il est. Mais je l’ai croisé alors qu’il revenait de Star Hill.  
— Tu en est sûr ?  
— Oui, répondit Aphrodite d’une voix traînante, à moins qu’il n’ait chuté dans les escaliers en venant et que ce ne soit son fantôme qui m’ait salué, je l’ai bien vu rentrer au palais.  
— Son fantôme ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Rien de très spirituel. C’était une plaisanterie, Saga.  
— D’accord. Je crois que…j’en ai terminé ici. Bonne nuit.  
— Attends un instant »

Aphrodite s’approcha de quelque pas et observa un instant son vis-à-vis en silence.

« Que se passe-t-il Saga ? Tu as une mine épouvantable.  
— Rien qui ne te concerne.  
— Tes soucis pourraient très bien me concerner. Cela ne tient qu’à toi, et tu le sais. Il suffirait simplement que tu me fasses un peu confiance »

Saga resta un instant interdit au contact des doigts blancs qui étaient venus effleurer son avant-bras. Il fixa un instant sans réagir cette main pâle qui remontait le long de son bras jusqu’à son épaule, et qui vint jouer délicatement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il d’une voix fatiguée dans laquelle perçait l’incompréhension.  
— Je veux simplement t’apaiser. Ta colère et ton angoisse sont tellement vivaces ce soir que tu peines à les dissimuler. C’est toujours la même chose lorsque tu ressors d’une petite séance en tête à tête avec notre très vénérable patriarche. Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait cette fois, dis-moi ? Il t’a reproché d’avoir posé le genou droit devant la statue d’Athéna quand la génuflexion se fait de la jambe gauche ? »

Saga repoussa d’un geste brusque la main du suédois.

« Si je suis en colère, c’est uniquement parce que ton comportement outrepasse la décence. Quant à mes échanges avec le Pope, ils ne regardent que lui et moi. Maintenant, écarte-toi. Je voudrais passer, et retourner jusqu’à mon temple. Tu es au milieu ».

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Aphrodite fit un pas de côté, sans cesser de fixer son vis-à-vis d’un œil acéré.

« Comme Monsieur voudra »

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à dépasser le jeune homme, Saga ferma un instant les yeux. La tête lui tournait dangereusement. Le soulagement de se savoir innocent d’un meurtre qu’il n’avait commis qu’en songe avait quelque peu apaisé son angoisse, et il sentait la crise qui l’avait ébranlé se dissiper lentement.  
Comme toujours après un épisode de ce genre, il se sentait vidé et épuisé, dans un état proche de l’ivresse. Il ouvrit des yeux confus sur le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu’à son temple et vers un repos nécessaire, et s’y dirigea d’un pas mal assuré.

« Attends, je te ramène jusqu’à chez-toi. »

Saga ne réagit pas lorsqu’Aphrodite se saisit de son bras et le guida lentement sur le chemin qui séparait son temple de celui des Gémeaux. Il ne broncha pas lorsque le jeune homme glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l’empêcher de chanceler sur les marches les plus abruptes des escaliers de pierre. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsqu’une fois arrivés à destination, Aphrodite l’enlaça doucement par derrière et de son torse vint épouser son dos.  
Le chevalier des Poissons posa sa joue contre l’omoplate du Gémeau et se laissa bercer un instant par les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux sous la pulsation et sourit doucement. Un cœur paisible et sans fièvre était une hérésie chez un être aussi ardent que le Gémeau, et le suédois eut envie de les entendre cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, de les sentir plus erratiques, plus sauvages. Comme cette fois où, de retour d’une entrevue avec le Pope, Saga avait traversé son temple dans un état de colère et de confusion si éclatantes qu’il l’avait laissé prendre ses lèvres et que lui, lui avait offert les siennes en retour. Comme pour s’apaiser mutuellement. Pour que l’ivresse de l’instant soulage la colère de Saga, et assouvisse en retour le désir d’Aphrodite.  
Son baiser, et les caresses qui avaient suivies avaient été si fébriles et si intenses qu’Aphrodite en ressentait encore la brûlure sur sa chair.  
Peu importe s’il n’était qu’un exutoire à la détresse de Saga. Il le voulait. Il le voulait désespérément. Et Il serait à lui, en lui. Oh, Seulement pour la nuit, bien-sûr, il n’était pas assez naïf pour croire qu’il pourrait l’attacher à lui et le retenir davantage, mais cette nuit, il parviendrait à réveiller le monstre dont il avait entrevu le regard il y a quelques semaines et dont il se souvenait avec délices des caresses avides. Si tous deux ne pouvaient se comprendre ni se faire confiance, leurs corps se chargeraient de communiquer à leur place, dans l’ivresse des sens et dans la sueur.  
Non, ce soir Aphrodite ne le laisserait pas lui échapper. Et il obtiendrait de lui ce qu’il désirait depuis trop longtemps. Ce que Saga lui avait laissé entrevoir avant de se dérober comme un lâche.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... vous savez quoi? Encore une fois, Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Hantise verra son ultime chapitre. *sifflotte. Je suis vraiment une bille pour prévoir l'étendue qu'aura un texte avant que je ne le rédige complètement. Bref, Hantise connaîtra donc un chapitre supplémentaire, et oui, normalement le prochain sera le dernier XD  
> Je ne peux pas dire que ce chapitre 3 aura été simple à rédiger pour moi, car il voit l'écriture de mon premier lemon^^ Il s'agissait d'un mini-challenge imposé à moi-même. Ce qui fait d'ailleurs passer cette fiction en rating M -_-'  
> J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il parviendra à vous convaincre.

Il se sentait épuisé, comme si le parasite qui l’habitait avait consumé son essence vitale, absorbant ses pensées, sa volonté et sa conscience. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il se trouvait, ni avec qui, et après tout il s’en moquait. Il sentait bien un corps dans son dos et des bras l’enlacer par la taille, mais il n’avait ni l’énergie ni la volonté de s’en défaire. Il n’aspirait plus qu’à l’oubli et à l’apaisement de ses luttes intérieures. La paix enfin. Juste pour cette nuit.  
Trop d’émotions vives ce soir. Il avait vu peu à peu son esprit le fuir sous l’agitation. Il s’était senti si proche de la rupture qu’il avait cru se perdre tout à fait cette fois, franchir le point critique sans chance de retour.  
Déesse ! Jusqu’où cela irait-il ? Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir, contenir ce qui le dévorait ? Pouvait-il encore vaincre dans cette lutte qu’il menait contre lui-même ? Y avait-il encore un mince espoir qu’il ne redevienne l’homme fort et vertueux qu’il avait cru être ?  
Plus important encore, les autres étaient-ils en danger en sa présence ? Était-il capable de leur faire du mal, de les entraîner dans sa chute ? Devait-il les protéger de lui-même ?  
Il s’était vu donner la mort à cet homme qu’il aimait pourtant plus que sa raison ne le lui autorisait. Il se souvenait de la colère et du sentiment de toute-puissance qui l’avait animé lorsqu’il avait senti sa chair meurtrie palpiter sous ses doigts. Et cela l’effrayait. Le terrorisait. Était-ce donc cela le véritable visage qu’il s’était dissimulé à lui-même ? Un visage qui portait à la fois les traits de l’orgueil, de l’ambition et de la luxure ? Ses mains pouvaient-elles un jour devenir celles d’un criminel ? Il se faisait horreur. S’il était… si seulement il était capable de faire ça, qu’est-ce qui le poussait à essayer encore ? Puisqu’il était à ce point indigne, pourquoi le désir de diriger un jour le Sanctuaire l’animait encore ? S’il était un danger pour les autres et pour lui-même, pourquoi ne pas en finir dès ce soir et…  
était-ce cet infime espoir se débattant encore dans son cœur qui le retenait ? L’espoir de parvenir enfin à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et à se retrouver ? Pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Lorsqu’il se berçait encore d’illusions et se complaisait dans le mensonge. Lorsqu’il était fier de ce qu’il était. Et qu’il pensait que l’estime de Shion lui suffisait. Avant qu’il ne désire plus. Et avant que les voix ne reviennent le hanter, échos lancinants d’un passé qu’il croyait pourtant avoir laissé derrière lui. Oui, ce maudit espoir subsistait, comme un instinct de survie farouche. Et le retenait. 

Aphrodite affermit légèrement son étreinte, attentif à toute réaction de la part de son prisonnier.  
Saga ne semblait pas se formaliser de cette intrusion. La tête baissée, il semblait ailleurs, presque inconscient de sa présence.  
D’une main prudente, il écarta la lourde chevelure, dévoilant ainsi une nuque qu’il découvrit à la fois solide et vulnérable dans son abandon involontaire. Il y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres.  
Saga ne broncha pas. Alors il recommença. Une fois. Puis une fois encore. Encouragé par l’absence de réaction de son captif, il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau fine, savourant son goût légèrement salé et sa texture souple.  
Après les baisers hésitants, vinrent les baisers plus empressés, puis les morsures légères. Et les soupirs. Aphrodite sentit avec délice la naissance du frisson sur l’épiderme de Saga, qui réagissait enfin. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du jeune grec et attira son bassin contre le sien. La morsure du désir ravageait son bas-ventre, et le contact du corps de Saga contre le sien attisa davantage le feu qui le consumait.

Il sentait une bouche jouer sur sa nuque. Les lèvres étaient chaudes et humides sur sa peau. La sensation était étrangement agréable. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et son cou fourmilla sous l’effet de la caresse. Il ignorait qui l’embrassait. Et il s’en moquait. Éperdument. Il y avait cette sensation agréable d’une bouche explorant son cou, et en l’instant c’est tout ce qui comptait. 

Sans délaisser sa nuque, Aphrodite fit glisser une main impudique sous la tunique de Saga, et vint éprouver la peau nue du jeune homme sous ses doigts avides de contact. Le ventre du grec se contracta sous la caresse et, effrayé d’être repoussé, le jeune homme suspendit son geste un instant. Sa main inerte hésitait encore à reprendre sa course quand Saga s’empara brusquement de son poignet, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il tenta de dégager doucement son bras de la poigne qui l’entravait fermement mais le gémeau refusait de lâcher sa prise.  
Aphrodite sentit l’inquiétude poindre dans son estomac. Il se doutait que dans l’état où se trouvait le Gémeau, ce dernier était imprévisible, et Athéna seule savait de quoi il était capable en l’instant. C’est donc à la fois avec surprise et bonheur qu’il sentit bientôt la main de Saga guider la sienne fébrilement sous sa tunique. Sa peau était brûlante sous le vêtement, et sa poigne décidée mais tremblante.  
Ses doutes envolés, Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre, s’abandonnant à la volupté de l’instant.

Les baisers sur sa nuque reprirent, et il pencha légèrement la tête afin de faciliter l’accès à ces lèvres qui le faisaient frissonner. La main qui explorait son torse le brûlait. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par sa jumelle, tout aussi avide et impudique. Il avait oublié à quel point la sensation d’une peau contre la sienne pouvait être agréable, et ce sentiment de bien-être lui arracha un soupir.  
Shion l’aurait-il caressé de la sorte s’il avait osé tendre la main vers lui ce soir, comme le lui intimait son esprit malade ? L’aurait-il embrassé avec la même fièvre s’il avait arraché son masque pour confronter son regard avant de s’emparer de sa bouche ? L’aurait-il laissé explorer son corps s’il avait osé glisser ses doigts dans l’échancrure de…  
La main qui vint effleurer son sexe à travers son pantalon de toile fit naître un grognement étouffé dans sa gorge. Un désir soudain et sauvage enflamma ses reins, et il pressa davantage son corps contre celui qui se tenait derrière lui.  
Rejetant la tête en arrière, il vint prendre appui sur l’épaule de cet autre dont il ne voulait pas connaître le nom. Tandis que la main continuait à le caresser à travers le vêtement, une autre se saisit de son menton et attira son visage. Des lèvres vinrent prendre les siennes avec une sensualité un peu sauvage, et les yeux toujours clos, il s’abandonna à ce baiser impatient. Il laissa cette langue danser avec la sienne, ces dents mordiller ses lèvres, le plongeant dans une sensation partagée entre douleur et plaisir.  
Les doigts glissèrent dans son pantalon et le gémissement d’aise qui passa ses lèvres le força à délaisser celles de son délicieux tortionnaire. L’autre le caressa lentement, tout en ondulant du bassin contre lui.  
Il sentait un souffle chaud dans son cou. Des mots entrecoupés de soupirs parvenaient à ses oreilles, mais ils ne les entendaient pas. Seules comptaient cette main qui l’électrisait, la sensation d’un sexe dur contre le bas de son dos et les premières vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps.  
La main se retira pourtant, et avant qu’il n’eût le temps de protester, deux bras l’agrippèrent fermement par les épaules pour le forcer à se retourner. Il garda les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l’identité de celui qui lui faisait face. Découvrir son visage sonnerait à coup sûr le retour des hostilités et il voulait profiter encore un instant du bien-être qu’il lui procurait.  
La honte, le dégoût de soi et la colère pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.  
Son corps se languissait depuis trop longtemps de l’étreinte d’un autre homme.  
Les lèvres dévorèrent à nouveau les siennes et les mains jouèrent à nouveau sur sa chair. Il ne savait pas comment il avait perdu sa tunique, ses sandales, son pantalon. Sa raison. Ni comment il s’était retrouvé assis sur son lit, une bouche mordillant l’intérieur de ses cuisses. A vrai dire, il s’en moquait. Il brûlait, se consumait. Il le désirait. Oui il le voulait. Maintenant. Et peu importe qui il était. Après tout cela n’avait aucune importance, seuls leurs corps communiqueraient ce soir, dans un langage trop extatique pour que son esprit n’en saisisse toutes les nuances. Ciel ! Qu’il arrête de jouer et que…  
Il émit un feulement de soulagement lorsque l’autre vint le goûter du bout de la langue. Il bascula le bassin vers l’avant dans un gémissement suggestif afin de l’inviter à l’accueillir dans sa bouche. Il perçut alors un petit rire étouffé qui l’aurait sans doute irrité dans d’autres circonstances, mais l’esprit préoccupé par d’autres priorités, il l’entendit à peine.  
Sa respiration s’était faite plus erratique sous l’effet de l’excitation, et lorsque l’autre fit enfin glisser ses lèvres autour de son membre, il crû manquer d’air. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les jambes toujours ballantes hors du matelas.  
Il ne reconnut pas le son de sa propre voix lorsque, sous l’effet des vas-et-viens profonds, il accueillit le plaisir naissant avec un gémissement étonné.  
Oui c’était bon. C’était tellement bon qu’il était certain qu’il allait le payer plus tard. La honte et le remord allaient le lui faire payer. Tout comme le regard de l’autre lorsque son identité lui serait revenue en mémoire.  
Comme la fois où il s’était perdu dans les draps de cette fille de Rodario. Il était vierge alors, et il plaisait à cette fille. Il avait voulu croire qu’il pouvait être normal lui aussi. Qu’il pouvait désirer une femme, et même s’attacher à elle, comme n’importe quel homme sur Terre.

La bouche qui l’accueillait accéléra son mouvement et le plaisir brutal qui le submergea chassa un instant ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le souvenir de cette fille avait surgi dans sa mémoire embrumée par le plaisir. Peut-être parce que la scène sordide qui se déroulait en l’instant entre ses jambes lui rappelait la scène qui s’était déroulée alors.  
Elle l’avait pris dans sa bouche elle aussi. Et alors qu’il avait senti venir la délivrance, la figure auguste de Shion s’était imprimée dans son esprit. Et il avait joui avec violence.  
C’est là qu’il avait su.  
Son sentiment envers Shion ne se bornait pas à une simple admiration. Il le désirait. Comme il n’avait jamais désiré personne.  
Cette révélation le frappa comme un coup de poing en plein ventre : oui, il désirait les hommes. Enfin… en tout cas il désirait cet homme. Son supérieur. Sans même n’avoir jamais vu son visage. Et il savait que le simple fait d’avoir de telles pensées à son endroit offensait Athéna. Ce constat avait éveillé en lui un profond sentiment de honte et un véritable dégoût de lui-même. Il avait quitté la chambre sans un mot d’explication pour la pauvre fille qui n’avait pas compris ce qu’elle avait pu faire ou dire pour mériter cette désertion soudaine.

La bouche habile l’avait abandonné, et il sentit une main humide glisser le long de son membre.  
Quand l’autre grimpa au-dessus de lui et l’accueillit en lui, il ne put retenir un cri de délectation. Il était chaud et étroit autour de lui et le plaisir qu’il ressentait n’était comparable à rien de ce qu’il avait connu auparavant.  
Il passa une main dans son dos, savourant la puissance des muscles sous ses doigts.

Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu’il savait pour Shion. Cela faisait trois ans qu’il se consumait un peu plus à chaque jour. Que son corps épuisé imaginait chaque soir l’étreinte impossible d’un corps qu’il ne connaissait pas, et qu’il se refusait pourtant de désirer. Que ses lèvres cherchaient la bouche invisible d’un fantôme auquel il savait ne jamais pouvoir prétendre. Cela faisait trois ans qu’il dissimulait et vivait dans la honte d’un secret qui pourrait le briser s’il venait à être révélé.

Tandis que l’autre fouillait sa chair, caressait son torse et s’agrippait à ses cheveux, tandis que le plaisir, toujours plus ardent, se répandaient en vagues lascives dans son corps bouillonnant, les pensées continuaient à dériver dans sa cervelle confuse.

_« Trois ans, Shion. Trois ans à faire semblant. A subir votre indifférence. À me demander à chaque instant si vous avez perçu la marque de l’opprobre sur mon front, et la folie qui me guette ; À me demander si vous savez et si vous songez déjà à m’écarter. Pensez-vous que je n’ai pas remarqué l’attention nouvelle que vous portez à Aiolos depuis quelques semaines ? Pensez-vous que je n’ai pas compris lorsque vous l’avez mené sur Star Hill, alors que j’étais jusque-là le seul à vous y accompagner ? Me mésestimez-vous au point de me croire aussi aveugle et aussi stupide ? Merde, j’aurais dû l’écouter ! J’aurais dû vous forcer à me regarder ce soir ! J’aurais dû faire valser ce masque d’un revers de main et vous obliger à confronter mon regard. Oui, j’aurais dû me jeter sur vous, étreindre de mes doigts votre cou pâle, vous faire sentir ce que c’est que d’avoir peur et que d’étouffer à chaque seconde, prendre vos lèvres et votre corps tout entier sous le regard ébahi des dieux. »_

Plongé dans ses pensées il avait presque oublié le corps qui s’agitait sur lui, et le plaisir voilé qui le baignait toujours d’une douce chaleur.

_« Regardez-moi ! Je perds l’esprit, Shion. Et vous n’avez rien vu. Regardez-moi ! Vous vous êtes trompé : vous avez choisi la pire personne pour vous succéder, pauvre idiot. Peut-être que vous non plus vous ne méritez pas la place de Pope, après tout. Vous n’êtes qu’un vieillard aveugle. Mais moi, je ne renoncerai pas. Regardez-moi ! Non, n’ayez pas peur, je ne pourrai jamais vous faire du mal. Vous savez, c’était pour de faux. Jamais je ne pourrais porter la main sur vous. Mon frère m’a tourné le dos. Moi, je n’ai que vous. Dieux, je vous aime ! Regardez-moi, bon sang, je vais vous tuer ! »_

Le souffle court, il leva la main et chercha à tâtons la tête qui le surplombait. Et il glissa une main alanguie dans les cheveux du Pope. Ils étaient aussi soyeux qu’ils les avaient imaginés. De son autre main, presque hésitant, il explora son dos humide.

« Shion… »

Il faillit défaillir en prenant conscience des doigts de lait qui s’enfonçaient dans la chair frémissante de son ventre. Il fit glisser des mains fébriles sur son dos, sur son torse, et sur son visage enfin libre.

« Shion… »

Tout à la volupté de l’instant, il se saisit avec force des hanches du Pope et accompagna le mouvement de vas-et-viens qu’il imprimait sur son membre. Son nom s’étrangla à nouveau dans sa gorge lorsque Shion s’agrippa à ses épaules dans un geste possessif.  
Oui ! Il le touchait enfin ! Il était à lui. Exclusivement. Et lui, s’offrait à lui en retour, entièrement. C’était tellement bon. Meilleur que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Bien trop bon pour être réel.  
Mais la jouissance qui le foudroya coupa court à ses doutes et à ses interrogations.

Il sentit le corps de l’autre retomber sur lui comme le poids du péché. Et alors qu’il reprenait lentement ses esprits, il eut peur d’ouvrir les yeux.  
L’autre laissa échapper un soupir de pur assouvissement et se roula sur le côté.

« Tu vas enfin te décider à me regarder, ou tu vas fuir mon regard jusqu’au matin ? Il paraît pourtant que je suis plutôt plaisant à voir »

La voix d’Aphrodite…  
Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et fut accueilli par le sourire du suédois, qu’il ne parvint pas à interpréter.

Il ressenti d’abord une honte cuisante. D’avoir été vu dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. D’avoir été complice de ce mensonge dégradant. D’avoir été aussi faible.  
Puis vint le dégoût de lui-même. Et la colère. Une colère à la fois dirigée contre lui-même et contre celui qui avait pris avantage de sa faiblesse passagère.

« Tu penses au Pope à chaque fois que tu baises, où c’est simplement moi qui ait le droit à ce traitement de faveur ? »

La réplique lui fit l’effet d’un poignard plongé en pleins viscères.  
Il savait. Il s’était trahi et Aphrodite savait.  
La panique le gagna et se répandit en vagues glacées dans son corps.

_Il est dangereux, Saga. S’il parle au Pope, c’en est terminé de toi et de tes belles ambitions._

Le sourire d’Aphrodite pâlit à la vue de l’expression démente qui anima soudainement les traits du Gémeau. Il ne reconnaissait plus le visage de son pair.

_Crois-tu vraiment qu’il va laisser passer la chance de gagner du crédit aux yeux du Pope en lui taisant le secret bien gardé de son successeur ? Imagine la reconnaissance du vieil homme s’il lui évitait de faire une erreur en choisissant un homme corrompu comme futur Pope ? Après tout, il a eu bien peu de scrupules à profiter de toi à l’instant._

« Inutile de t’emporter, Saga…

_C’est un manipulateur. Tu sais comment agir lorsque quelqu’un se met entre toi et ton destin._

… je me moque un peu de savoir qui est l’objet de tes fantasmes, à vrai dire. Tu pourrais bien désirer Athéna elle-même que ça…. »

Les mots s’étranglèrent lorsque Saga se saisit de sa gorge d’une seule main.

« Tu n’aurais jamais dû te jouer de moi, Aphrodite. Tu viens de commettre ta dernière erreur »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait ce regard fou que lui avait vu Aphrodite une fois, alors que dans un état de grande confusion il avait traversé son temple.  
Et alors qu’il luttait, à la recherche d’une gorgée d’air salvatrice, et que sa vue se brouillait, il crut apercevoir un éclat carmin dans les yeux du Gémeau.

Allait-il périr de la main de celui qu’il considérait comme l’homme à la fois le plus fort et le plus juste du Sanctuaire ? Après tout, peut-être l’avait-il mérité ?


End file.
